The Wish
by KittyKatGirl136
Summary: Jasmine loves twilight. The problem is, she's the only one in her school that does. And she's gay. One night she wishes to be in the world of Twilight. And what happens when her favorite character hates her? Maybe rated M later on.
1. Chapter 1

I hate school. And I don't mean in, I hate school because it's so boring. I mean I hate school because everyone hates me. I know its common for a 15 year old to say that everyone hates them, but in my case its true. At my school I'm known as the lesbian Twilight geek. Yeah, I like girls and yes I love Twilight. I'm the only one that likes the book at my school. Everyone is a catholic, I'm not against them or anything, but still everyone is super religious, hating vampires and gays. It's really stupid. Even my own father hates me. He's told me before. I sighed softly as I walked into my house, ignoring my dad's comments and walked upstairs. I tossed my worn Twilight book onto my desk and grabbed my better copy. Can't be taking my favorite book to school and get it torn to pieces. I have two copies of every book. Eclipse is my favorite though. I've read to series at least 30 times. My favorite character is Rosalie. Well Esme and Alice also, but Rosalie is my idol. Reading Eclipse and to her story and how she deals with it and then reading how she helps Bella in Breaking Dawn helps me threw the torture at school.

"Jasmine get down here its dinner time!" My father yelled and I sighed and laid my book down.

"Coming father." I called and walked downstairs and saw he made some burgers and sighed again. I sat down and quickly ate my food, I'm a fast eater. Once I was done, my dad ordered me to clean up. He thought it was my duty to keep every part of the house cleaned. I nodded to him and started to clean up the kitchen, putting everything away and walked back upstairs. That is how it went. I come home, go upstairs until five come down stairs and eat and then go back upstairs for the rest of the night. He hated being around me. I sat down by my window seat and looked at my picture of me, my mom, my little brother and my father. We use to be happy, but then we were in an accident and my mom and brother were killed. Then I came out and my father started to hate me. I try not to let it get me down, but it's still a little hard. I wish I could live in Forks. I wish I could be able to go shopping with Alice, garden and cook with Esme, talk about history with Jasper, play and kick Emmett's ass at video games, talk about music with Edward, learn about medicine with Carlisle, and talk about books with Bella. But I really wish I could talk about cars, and get advice from Rosalie. I want to live in the world of Twilight. But I want to be in the time of Eclipse. There was way too much drama in Breaking Dawn. I looked out the window and saw a shooting star and smiled.

"Oh shooting star, take me to the world of Twilight." I begged the star and sighed again. I grabbed my laptop and laid down on my bed and opened it up. The wish was stupid. It wouldn't come true. I went on to Fanfiction and smiled at all the reviews I had to my stories. I sighed a little and looked at the clock and placed my laptop back into my back pack, along with my book and turned my Ipod touch on and started to close my eyes. I really hated this world.

**Okay to those who've read this story on Bird of Flames account, do not worry, I am not stealing her idea. Lol, she is me, if you've read my message on my profile it explains my problem with on the BOF profile. So anyways yeah, I'm on the second/third chapter of The Wish, and will start working on everyone's favorite Cat Walk as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter one**_

I woke up the next morning to the soothing sound of Joan Jett playing Bad Reputation. I laughed softly at the irony and stood up and started to get ready for school. I pulled on my Charm bracelet to Twilight characters and Charmed –my favorite TV show- and some other awesome charms my mom and brother bought me. I then put in New Moon and Eclipse, seeing that I finished Twilight yesterday. I always kept Eclipse with me incase the torture at school gets to rough then I read about Rosalie. I put in Eeyor, my protector. No one knows about him, thank god. I started to gallop down the stairs to find my father already gone. Weird, he always leaves after I do, making sure I didn't take any money. That prick. I shake my head to clear it, grab my house key and walked outside taking my favorite shortcut threw the forest.

_**Meanwhile**_

Back at Jazz's house, weird things where happening. Piece by piece things began to disappear. Soon the entire house disappeared and nothing was left.

_**Back to Jasmine**_

Something seems different about the forest today…I can't put my finger on it, but for some strange reason I feel like I'm lost. And I never ever EVER get lost in the forest. I use to explore it all the time with Jason, my little brother. I sighed softly, I miss him so much. We were the bestest of friends. He loved to make fun of Twilight, but he also loved the series. We use to make up funny jokes about the movies. I love the books, but the movies were HORRIBLE. We even looked up actors and actress we wanted to replace some of the characters. We kept Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Emmett, and Carlisle. Oh and Jacob. But the other characters we changed because we hated the actors. The thought brought a smile to my face, I remember Mom coming in and helping us out. Oh I miss her to. She knew about me being gay and she tried so hard for me to come out, that's why I did when she died, to make her proud. I sighed again and sat down by a tree and covered my face with my hands. Times like these; when I remember my brother and mom make me try so hard not to just brake down. I take a deep breath and looked around mine and Jason's forest. I take a double take of the forest and soon realize that this isn't my forest. I have my forest memorized and there are parts of the forest, like a large tree, that me and Jason always climbed. I carved out our names to show people that it really was our tree. But I'm not seeing the tree. I start to panic, jumping to my feet and start to look around for an exit. Where that hell was I? I stop when I hear some voices. I started to walk towards the voices, not hearing the whole convo. I decided to climb up a tree to maybe spy at them from above. When I get up the tree I looked down at the couple. One has Edward hair (which is copper) and Alice hair (which is jet black). Man, I feel like a nerd right now. I shake out of my thoughts when the Alice haired person starts to talk.

"I don't know why, but my visions are blurry," Wait visions? "Its like all of the sudden I can't see anything! Its like a wolf is blocking it." Wolf, as in Twilight wolf. Oh shit, I must be dreaming!

"Well, I'm not hearing any one's thoughts." The guy said and I gulped when they started to walk towards me.

"Hey Edward do you smell…human?" Alice hair asked. My eyes wide. Okay I am totally dreaming. Okay, okay no need to panic Jazzy!  
"Yeah I do smell human." Edward –who may or may not be the Edward I'm thinking of- says. Okay panic! I need to get out of this dream and fast before I start to think its real again. I've had dreams like this so many times, and wake up to find out it's a dream and I am left feeling horrible. Oh I know, I'll just do what I usually do. Jump off a tree, or something, it always wakes me up. I position myself on the branch and jumped off. I hit the ground, and expect to jolt awake. Instead I let out a pained groan, okay that didn't work.

"Oh my, are you okay!" Alice haired –or Alice?- asked.

I groaned again and nodded and sat up, holding my head. "That wasn't smart of me." I groaned and the two laughed. "I don't understand it didn't work!" I said to myself.

"What didn't work?" Edward ask.

"Well, when I'm dreaming jumping out of dreams wakes me up." I muttered.

"What do you mean a dream?" Alice haired asked. I looked her up and down and my eyes widen. It is Alice! OMG! It is her! She looks like Ashley Greene. She plays Alice, and is one of the few actresses I'm okay with in the movie.

"Okay I am totally dreaming." I shook my head. "That or day dreaming, because you guys aren't real!" I said, "Vampires aren't real." I mumbled.

Edward laughed nervously "Of course vampires aren't real." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't bull shit me Edward." I snapped. "You are a vampire, and so is Alice here. And hey you look just like the actor me and Jason came up with." I mused.

"Wait how do you know our names and that we're vampires?" Alice asked and I sighed and stood up.

"Well, I come from a world where the world of Forks, vampires, werewolves, the Volturi is all in a book." I explained with another sigh. I wish this dream would be over, I don't want to wake up and not still be here.

"I think she bumped her head when she fell out of the tree." Alice whispered to Edward, but I still heard her.

"Fine here look at my bracelet." I told them holding out my wrist. It had all the couples on it. Alice gently grabbed my wrist and gasped.

"Are you like stalking us?" She asked.

"You guys are posed in this picture dummy." I snapped and pulled out New Moon. "Here this is New Moon, I don't have Twilight but this is when Edward leaves Bella." Edward winced and grabbed the book and started to read it.

"Alice I don't think she's lying and delusional." He said and I smirked and crossed my arms.

"Now, I'm guessing that you guys have not fought Victoria yet right?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"No Victoria is still alive." Alice said and I nodded and pulled out Eclipse.

"You never hunt with Alice in Eclipse I don't think, hm…I wonder where we are in the book." I mused. "Eclipse is my favorite out of the series and know it like by heart." I explained.

"We need to take you to Carlisle." Edward said. I sighed a little bit and nodded.

"Alright lead to way." I shrugged and Edward handed New Moon back and we started to walk to the house.

**Alright so there's chapter one. I am in the making -well splitting- chapters two and three, because I think the story will move way to fast if I put them together. Let me know if you think this chapter went to fast as well. Oh! And should Jasmine date Rosalie, since Rosalie is her favorite character, or should I make another OC or any other characters you think might work out with Jasmine.**


	3. Chapter 3

Its pretty silent as we walked to the house. I think Alice and Edward are talking vampire code though. I giggled at the thought. Hm I wonder if Edward can read my mind. Oh fuck it. HI EDWARD! I screamed in my mind. Ha! He can't because he didn't turn around or jump. YES! I'm a shield like Bella. I start to study Edward and hummed. In my dreams Edward is still Robert Patterson. But here he's Drew Fuller, he played Chris in Charmed and I always thought he would have made an AMAZING Edward. And Alice, well she looks like Ashley Greene, I didn't find the need to replace Alice. I thought most of the actors were okay, but Edward, Bella, Jasper and some of the Volturi people I just didn't like.

"You know I'm starting to believe that this isn't a dream." I tell them. They turned to me and gave me a look. "Well in my dreams Edward is still Robert Patterson, who didn't play Edward well at all. So I replaced you with a different actor and well you look like the actor I replaced you with. And Alice you still look like the actress that was playing you originally. I didn't replace you. The only thing that pissed me off was that you were tall." I explained and smirked. "Oh and you didn't shop." Alice let out a gasped. "But I made it up with all the fanfics." I bragged. They looked at me confused. "I'll explain later." I promised as we got to the Cullen Manor and I let out a small squeak of excitement. The two Cullens looked at me confused again and I simply smiled. They rolled their eyes and walked to the door, and I quickly followed him. Edward vampire talked to his family and soon everyone was down here. Even Bella, who wasn't Kristen she was the actress Ellen Page, who I picked for her. And Erik Von Detten the guy I picked for Jasper. OMG I'M NOT DREAMING! AWESOME.

"Alright guys family meeting this is um…" Alice looked at me.

"Jasmine. Jasmine K. Brand." I say, bouncing a little bit. "But call me Jazz, and Jazzy." I tell them.

"Yes well Jazzy here says she's from another world." Edward says frowning and I giggled. Ha-ha Edward you can't read my mind! I giggled again and looked at Esme, the real Esme and smiled to her brightly. I then looked around a little bit for Rosalie. Now that I know that this isn't a dream I can't wait to really meet her.

"Who are you looking for dear?" Esme asked.

"Uh Rosalie and Emmett." I tell her.

Esme looked shocked "They went…out." She said.

"You mean hunting? I know ya'll are vamps." I explained and she gasped and I sat down on the couch and sighed a little bit. I looked at Carlisle and shrugged.  
"Alright, I'll just explain anyways," I said "I am from a world where all of you, the wolves and the Volturi are all in a book. I am in love with the series, I've read each book at least 20 time each. I uh was picked on at school and my f-father doesn't like me so much. So I wished upon a star to be in the world of Twilight, and well here I am. At first I thought it was a dream, because I get them a lot. But Bella, Edward and Jasper don't look like the actors that play them in the movies, they look like the actors that I picked for them. They always look like the actors they play in the movies in my dreams." I take a deep breath, seeing that I didn't really breathe when I gave my explanation. The Cullens look at me with wide eyes.

"She talks as fast as Alice." I heard Bella whisper to Edward and I giggled when I saw Alice glare playfully at her.

"So you're telling me that this world is a book in your world?" Carlisle asked and I nodded.

"If you don't believe me here is my charm bracelet with all of the Twilight couples on it and New Moon, the second book of the series. I do have Eclipse but I don't know how far I am in the book and don't want to spoil anything for you guys." I explained as Carlisle looked at the bracelet and books.

"She's telling the truth. This book explains what happened a few months ago when we came back from Forks." He said softly and I smiled to them then sighed a little bit hugged Eeyore from my backpack and bit my lip.

"Well, should we find a way to send her back?" Esme asked and I panicked.

"NO! I will not go back!" I yelled at her with wide eyes. They all look at me surprised of my reaction. "I hate it in my world. Everyone hates me." I said with a frown.

Esme sighed a little bit then smiled "Well, then why doesn't she stay here for a while." She suggested and I smiled brightly and nodded my head. Carlisle sighed and looked at Alice, Edward and Jasper and they shrugged.

I looked at Jasper a little shocked. Doesn't my blood bother him?

"I said yes because you don't smell as good as humans." Jasper said, and I looked up at him and narrowed my eyes. How did he-? Oh right he feels emotions duh.

I smiled at him and nodded.

"I guess you could stay until we figured something out." He said and looked at his watch. "But I need to-."  
"Go to the hospital!" I said cutting him off with a smile. He chuckled a little bit and nodded his head.

"Yeah what she said." He said.

"Sorry, in my stories I always have you say that when you're leaving." I said and they looked at me confused. "There's this website, called Fanfiction, where you can make up stories about your favorite book/TV show/movie/anime/cartoon ect." I explained and they nodded and soon Carlisle was gone and I looked around at the others. "Well, this is so awesome!" I said and they laughed.

"So how old are you dear?" Esme asked after they were done laughing.

"I'm 15." I tell her and I smile and looked around. I noticed that Edward and Bella are now gone and so are Alice and Jasper. I pouted a little bit noticing this.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Esme asked and I looked at her and pout a little more.

"Alice left." I tell her and she looks at me confused. "You, Alice and Rosalie are my favorite characters." I admitted.

"Aw that's so sweet." She says with a smile.

"Yeah, I always dreamed of cooking or gardening with you," I explained "And shopping with Alice." I say with a smile and hugged my backpack closer. "You were always awesome in fanfics." I tell her with a smile. "At times I wished so bad for you to be my real mother."

"Aw sweetie that's so sweet. But what about your own mother?" She asked and my face dropped.

"My mom died about 2 years ago." I whispered sadly "Along with my brother." I looked away.

"I'm so sorry." She said. I jumped a little bit when I felt two, cold arms warp themselves around me. I looked up and smiled a little bit and leaned into her.

"Its fine, Twilight became my savoir." I admitted. "I'm the biggest Twilight nerd ever, which is why no one likes me." That and the fact that I'm gay, but I don't think I'll tell them about that.

"Why doesn't anyone like you?" Esme asked.

"Because I go to a Catholic school and they don't like the evil morals about vampires," I practically spat.

"But I have a feeling there's something else." Esme probed and I looked away.

"Um, yeah don't need you disgusted and throwing me out just yet." I muttered.

Esme pulled me back and looked at me "Don't worry, we won't throw you out. You don't have no where to go." She said motherly and I sighed.

"Do you know how hard it is to say no to you?" I said glaring at her playfully.

Esme laughed "I try." She laughed again and I shook my head.

"Alright, the other reason why people hate me is because…I'm gay." I whispered the last part "Even my own father hates me." I felt some of the tears that I had always held in bubbling to the surface, but I forced them back down.

Esme hugged me again, and for the first since my mother died I feel…safe. Man I feel corny "There is nothing to be ashamed of." She said and soon I felt another pair of arms and looked to my side and smiled when I saw Alice.

"Yeah, what she said." She whispered "Oh and by the way, we're going shopping on Saturday. Which is in two days." I started to giggle a little bit.

"I can't wait!" I squealed.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful sisterhood." Alice stated and I looked at her confused. "The fact that you want to shop, makes us sisters." I laughed again and shook my head and kissed her cheek.

"Well then AWESOME!" I squealed and Alice laughed.

"Oh Rosalie and Emmett are home." Alice said and I squealed.

"Rosalie is-."

"Her favorite character I know." Alice said cutting Esme off.

"One of her favorites." Esme corrected and I blushed.

"Sorry, Rosalie is my absolute favorite. I love you guys, but I have a special reason, that I can't tell you, why she is my absolute favorite." I said softly and they smiled.

"Its okay sweetie." She said as my idol walked into the room. She did a double take when she saw me.

"Who are you?" She spat, and I ignored it, I knew she didn't like humans so it doesn't bug me that much.

"I'm Jasmine." I say, knowing better not to run up to hug her.

"And what are you doing here?" She spat again and I looked at Esme and she nodded.

"Rosalie, Emmett, Jasmine here is from another world where are lives are books." She said.

Emmett let out his famous booming laugh and I giggled. "Yeah right." He said and I took my bracelet off and looked for the charm of him and Rosalie and held my bracelet out when I found it. He and Rosalie looked at it and Emmett looked taken back.

"Holly shit. AWESOME!" He boomed and I giggled again. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing, I've just always wanted to hear the 'Emmett laugh'." I admitted.

"There's an Emmett laugh?" He asked excited.  
"Uh huh," I nodded "There is also an Emmett hug, and an Alice squeal." I giggled when I saw Alice pout. Suddenly I'm off the ground and being squished. I grunted and looked up and noticed Emmett giving me a hug! He sat me down and I let out the biggest smile I have ever smiled. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I squealed bouncing up and down. "I've always dreamed of getting an Emmett hug." I giggled and looked at Rosalie, ready to give her my smile and ask for a hug. But my face dropped when I noticed her giving me a death glare. I gulped and bit my lip. I don't think hugging her mate was a smart idea. I looked down and frowned.

"Hey you okay kid?" Emmett asked and I looked up and noticed Rosalie had left. I looked at Esme and frowned again.

"Rosalie is her favorite character in the series." She explained.

"Oh." Emmett said as I sat back down on the couch, feeling defeated. I'm probably just some annoying human to her. Sigh. Maybe I can get on her good side next week. It is my 16th birthday and she could help me pick out a car. I also want to talk to her about…another thing.

"Its okay, she'll come around." Alice said rubbing my back and I smiled at her.

"Oh I know. I know away to get on her good side." I said proudly.

"How's that?" Esme asked.

"Well, next week is my 16th birthday, if I'm still around maybe she could help me pick out a car. I know how much she loves cars." I explained and the all looked at me shocked "What, I'm the biggest Twilight nerd I know everything about you guys.' I said, as my tummy growled.

"Oh dear, I'll go make you some dinner." Esme said and I smiled to her.

"Thank you Esme." I say sweetly and she kissed my forehead.

"No problem dear." I looked in the direction of Rosalie's room again and sighed a little bit.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Alice asked softly and I looked at her and smiled but shook my head.

"Nah, I'll give her some time to cool down. I know that she doesn't like humans so much, plus I don't think she liked that I hugged Emmett, but oh well about that." I said and smiled to her and Alice laughed and shook her head.

I glanced back at Rosalie's room and looked back down. I need to get my mind off of her, she'll come around I know it. I jumped to my feet and Alice looked at me confused.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Ta help Esme." I said happily and Alice laughed a little bit and nodded and followed me into the kitchen and I smiled at Esme, who was cooking. It smelled like…omg was she making homemade pizza? "Are you making pizza?" I asked very slowly.

Esme looked a little concerned and nodded her head "Yes, is that okay with you dear?" She asked, and jumped a little bit when I squealed and threw my arms around her.

"YOU'RE THE BEST!" I squealed "I love homemade pizza!" I explained and Alice giggled along with Esme.

"Want to help me?" She asked. I smirked a little bit.

"Sure, but Alice has to also." I say and giggled at Alice's face. Priceless.

"I would never, that stuff smells foul." She spat and I worked up my best Alice pout. She groaned and face palmed herself. "Fine I'll help." I squealed and hugged her.

"Thank you Alice." I said sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She grumbled as we started to make the pizza. When we were done we put it in the oven and I sat down and placed my backpack on the table.

"Whoa, the first time the world jumper as put her backpack down." Alice teased and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, this backpack holds very important things." I snapped.

"Then why do you take it to school?" She countered and I shrugged.

"Because, I hoped one day I'd be brave enough to run away, so I always put very important things, that I could never live with out, in there." I explained.

"Why didn't you ever really leave?" Alice asked and I sighed a little bit.

"Because my dad is a p-jerk," I say, I know how much Esme hates swearing. "He would always leave after I did and make sure I didn't steal any money." I explained.

"Why," Esme asked "I mean, you said he didn't like you." I sighed again.

"Because before my mom died, she made him promise to take care of me. He wants to keep the promise, but that doesn't mean he has to like it." I said bitterly and huffed.

"How about we talk about some else." Esme offered and I smiled.

"Aw this is so cute!" I heard Alice squeal and I turn and see that she has Eeyore.

"Hey don't touch him!" I snapped and snatched my stuffed animal and hugged it close.

Alice held her hands up in surrender "Whoa, sorry. Chill out." She said and I huffed and grabbed my backpack.

"Don't go threw my things without asking. You might find Eclipse, you should be happy I forgot Breaking Dawn." I grumbled and placed Eeyore on the counter, and made sure he wouldn't fall.

"Look, Jazzy I'm sorry." Alice said, giving me her pout. I sighed.

"Its okay Alice. I'm sorry for snapping." I grumbled and she hugged me a little bit and I giggled. "Now that I've grabbed Eclipse you can rummage all you want." I say giving her my pack. She rolled her eyes and started to go threw my backpack. I looked at Esme and smiled a little bit and sat down, seeing that the pizza was now in the oven cooking. I then grabbed Eeyore and hugged him close.

"He's cute, where did you get him?" Esme asked gently and I looked down at Eeyore.

"I got him for my 9th birthday and my mom bought it for me. He's never left my side since." I say with a laugh and smiled again. "What time is it?" I then asked.

"Almost 8 why?" Esme asked and I hummed.

"Well it's was almost time for school when I left. That's so weird." I say and shrugged and Esme laughed a little bit. I jumped when the timer went off and I watched as Esme took out the pizza and got me some milk, which I told her I wanted, and placed the pizza and drink in front of me. "Thanks Esme." I said sweetly and she laughed.

"Your welcome sweetie." She said and I started to eat. Soon I see Bella and Edward walking down and I smiled to them. Bella smiled back, and I noticed Edward looked a little…upset.

"Ha ha, Edward can't read my mind." I taunted. Edward blinked and looked at me and glared and I giggled.

"How do you know that?" Bella asked.

"Because when we were walking here, he looked frustrated and I screamed in my mind Hi, and he didn't jump or turn around. So I came to the thought that he can't read my mind. So HA HA!" I taunt and Edward rolled his eyes. Alice and Esme giggled as Bella tried to cover up her laugh. I simply giggled.

"That's right every one make fun of Edward!" Edward snapped and Bella patted his back.

"There, there hunny." She said and I started to wonder if Edward had popped the question, like with the ring, and made his deal with Bella yet. I would asked if he has, but I would hate to spoil Bella's reaction. Oh and I can't think about what happens in Breaking Dawn. Alice might get a vision. And that wouldn't be very good. Nessie might not happen. I looked up at Bella and smiled.

"Want some pizza?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No, I've got to get home." She said and I pouted and picked up a slice of pizza anyways.

"Here, give it to Charlie." I say and she looks confused then quickly shook it off and smiled.

"Alright, well bye Alice. See you at school tomorrow." She said and Alice gave her a hug and she and Edward left. I finished my food and looked at Esme and Alice.

"I'm going to go find Emmett, and kick his ass at a video game." I say with a smirk and Alice started to laugh.

"This I've got to see, seeya Esme." She said and I grabbed my pack and Eeyore before leaving the kitchen.

"He's with Rosalie, don't worry they aren't doing anything." Alice said and I laughed.

"Thank god!" I say as I set my backpack down and started walking to Emmett and Rosalie's room.

"Aren't you going to leave Eeyore?" Alice then asked and I turned around and shook my head. She shrugged and I continued my way to the room. The door was open and I poked my head. The two vampires turned their heads to me and I smiled brightly to them. Rosalie rolled her eyes and Emmett smiled back.

"What do you want?" Rosalie snapped and I frowned a little bit.

"I-I was wondering if I could um barrow Emmett, so I can kick his butt at video games." I said softly.

Rosalie opened her mouth but Emmett cuts her off by picking my up and slinging me over his shoulder. "Oh, it is so on squirt!" He boomed and I squirmed a little bit.

"Hey wait Eeyore!" I screamed. I had dropped him when Emmett picked me up.

"We can get the donkey later." He said walking away.

"He is not just a _donkey_! He's Eeyore and my best friend!" I yelled and Emmett laughed. I pouted and looked at the fallen Eeyore. I heard some one sigh and Eeyore was gone and I blinked.

"Stop Emmett." Rosalie snapped and Emmett groaned and stopped walking and my stuffed friend is placed in my arms. Rosalie looks at me and I smile sweetly to her.

"Thank you Rosalie." I said super sweetly and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah whatever." She grumbled, but I could just barely see a smile on her face.

"Okay, okay you've got you doll, know lets go play!" Emmett whined and I giggled as he walked down to the living room and I smiled. I'm going to kick Emmett's butt at video games, and I think I made a break through to Rosalie, awesome.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright everyone, I promised I would never EVER do this but, eh. I need some help everyone;

For those who are reading this because of Cheated this is a fanfiction okay, not EVERYTHING can be picture perfect. I asked my mom and she's a nurse and she's not sure if you can have a miscarrige from stress, but it's possible, and btw it doesn't matter, girls can't have a were!peen and yet there are fanfictions about that. Now for those who like the story and want be to update can you guys give me some ideas about what you would want in the next few chapters. Thanks!

For those reading the Wish give me some ideas please, I'm so stuck! Gr! And should I give Jazzy an OC vampire girl, A Cullen -Rosalie-, Leah, Jane, or an OC human girl.

And for those reading Catwalk, that's right I'm writing it again :D for those who have been reading it for the very beginning, I have lost chapter 3 so the next chapter will be totally different than it was in the very beginning. If you have any ideas let me know and I will try to put it into my story! :D

OH! And for all of you please go Bird of Flame's profile and look at the stories and let me know if you guys want me to re write any of those, since those are mine. If you are confused why I, Kittykatgirl, and writing Bird of flame's work, you have not read the Wish, I am Bird of Flames, I lost my password so I made an new account. Okay that's it!

Kittykat is outie!


End file.
